Medical patients will on occasion develop deep abscesses that will not heal on their own unless surgically drained or drained percutaneously (through the skin). In general, the percutaneous drain is preferred if it is feasible. The percutaneous drain can be placed by palpation or by ultrasound if the abscess is superficial. However, if the abscess is deep, then other imaging technology, such as that provided by computed tomography (CT) imaging, may be used to guide placement of the drain. More specifically, CT images may be used, for example, to localize the abscess and allow the medical provider (e.g., a physician) to plan a route from skin surface to abscess that does not traverse important organs or blood vessels. Additionally, in particular instances, it may be desirable to use CT images not only to plan a route, but also to ensure proper placement of instruments during the procedure itself.
Prior attempts to use CT-guided drainage during a procedure were insufficient for a variety of reasons, and at times even led to tragic results and malpractice lawsuits. For example, certain instruments would not fit within a CT gantry unless they were significantly or even fully advanced into the patient, which often necessitated deep advancement with little or no CT guidance along the way. In the case of malposition, it was often difficult to reposition the catheter, which meant reinsertion was often necessary. Certain embodiments disclosed herein address these and other disadvantages.